


an anthology

by parkjhyng



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjhyng/pseuds/parkjhyng
Summary: a small collection of my poetry because fuck it where else am i gonna post it





	1. breaking up and down

Way down in busy downtown,  
Was a man who had his head laid down.  
Sleeping soundly on his king-sized bed,  
His husband leapt at the chance,  
And slipped away without another glance.

On the coffee table in the apartment,  
He left a square of worn-out parchment,  
With a note scribbled down in runny black ink.  
Then he grabbed all the necessities,  
And left the front door keys.

When the man woke up, it was half past four,   
As he stumbled his way to the door.  
He ripped it open and asked for coffee,  
And walked to the lounge when he received no reply.  
There, he saw and read the note with a sigh.

 _When you read this, you'll probably be sober,_  
_But by then, we'll already be over._  
_I don't care if you're Jekyll and Hyde,_  
_It doesn't mean it's an excuse,_  
_For any form of abuse._

 _Please don't call me to beg and plea,_  
_That it's just alcohol running through your body._  
_The three years of dread and pain;_  
_My nights filled with screams and cries,_  
_Yours filled with evil in disguise._

 _I've gone somewhere you'll never find,_  
_A place where I found a peace of mind._  
_So, with this final note,_  
_Please forget that I exist,_  
_And I'll forget the old you I missed._

He tore the note into tiny shreds,   
And wiped his face for lingering tear treads.  
He took a deep breath and walked to the cabinet,  
Then he took out the vodka and three shot glasses;  
Tonight, he was getting drunker than the masses.

A few hours later, at two o' five,  
The desperate man was no longer alive.  
On the ground were eight empty bottles,  
A broken house key,  
And a note that said  _I'm sorry_.


	2. press one to play new message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 161005 - revised 180626

_Hey, how are you?_   
_Sorry for calling right out of the blue._   
_I know that it's been a while-_   
_Holy shit, wait, did I dial-_

_Yeah, okay, it's the right one._   
_For a second I thought I was done._   
_I thought I called some random guy,_   
_When I just wanted to say, well, hi._

_I hope you're doing okay._   
_After all the time I've been staying away,_   
_Even though I have no right to say anything,_   
_Since I threw you away like a fling._

_I hope you know you mean more than that,_   
_And go ahead, call me an asshat._   
_I deserve it for what I said,_   
_I deserve it for making you misled._

_You mean a lot more to me,_   
_And I wish the old me could see,_   
_Just how much you did for us,_   
_While I thought it was just the lust._

_It's too late for me to take it back,_   
_It reminds me of everything I lack;_   
_All the memories of things we used to do,_   
_And most importantly, it reminds me of you._

_I'm sorry I let you go,_   
_I had no right to ever do so._   
_I'm sorry that I left you in pieces,_   
_With my old shirts filled with all those creases._

_You've been stronger than I could have hoped,_   
_And I'm glad you've done well and coped._   
_I should probably hang up now,_   
_But I seem to have forgotten how._

_I've found that I want what I can't have,_   
_And it fills me with a bitter laugh,_   
_Truth be told, I still love you a lot,_   
_But I know that I really need to stop._

_Because it's not what I should do;_   
_I shouldn't want to be with you._   
_So yeah, I just wanted to call to say hi,_   
_To remind you that I'm just another guy._

_I shouldn't have called,_   
_After you'd built up your walls._   
_So I'm sorry if I tore them down,_   
_And made you feel like you want to drown._

_I hope you know that I really messed up,_   
_And I regret acting like it was just a hookup._   
_But you've moved on, and I should, too,_   
_Should try to move on to something new._

_Thank you for putting up with me,_   
_It made me really, very happy._   
_But yeah, I'm going to forget you,_   
_And forget everything else about you too._

_That- that came out really wrong,_   
_And it was quite a bit much too strong,_   
_But I hope that you understand._   
_This was honestly all unplanned._

_This really is goodbye,_   
_And no, this time, it isn't a lie._   
_I know I lied three times before,_   
_I promise I won't make that four._

_Maybe we'll see each other again some time,_   
_Maybe after we've both cleared our minds._   
_After we both find other people,_   
_And seeing you won't feel so lethal._

_So, take care, be safe, and please be happy._   
_Be everything that you ever wanted to be._   
_Thank you for listening to my desperate cries,_   
_Because now I'll finally say goodbye._


	3. lost

She stared down at the bare pages in her hand, flipped through them ‘til her mouth was dry as sand. The empty picture frames captured her face; on her skin, the stark white tears left their trace. The cradle was in the corner, never rocked, and she clutched her stomach for a life long lost.


	4. picking flowers

“Can we pick the flowers?” Is what you asked me, in that voice of yours that was far too sweet.  
“No, darling,” was the answer I gave you. How I wish I knew what words could do.  
For now you’ve gone to a faraway place, and all I have is the memory of your face.


	5. everything about you

Your voice rings past the mountains and valleys; through the troublesome nights, past the darkest of alleys. It shines like the sun after a cold, stormy day, and blooms like the flowers that come in May. It makes me smile until it crinkles my eyes, and I'll cherish your voice ‘til the day I die.


	6. i loved you once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 180628

i loved you once and you told me “never again”. you couldn’t love me more if you couldn’t love me then. your mind was suck on things to come: of trains, of rockets; all sorts of fun. and so i was gone, thrown away to the side. because what use is a shadow with no one to hide


	7. yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 180628

****

the sun

falls away

to her night

and the stars

 

and i

fall away

to the warmth

of your arms

 

but

the cold

it chills me

to my bones

 

because

all along

i

was never yours


	8. fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 180629

i knew that you loved me

and i thought it was enough

but slowly, your love flew away

into the sea

into the sky

it flew around the world

and it didn’t fly back to you

and so i loved you

but you didn’t love me

and i thought it was okay

but you left anyway

you flew into the sea

into the sky

and you flew around the world

but never back to me


	9. daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 180629

have you ever noticed how yellow a daffodil can be

they bloom for oh so little

loving their sun for she is all they know

she gives them light

she gives them love

she gives them life

and the daffodil gives her all he can

he blooms a bright yellow

colours his delicate petals the golden shade that the sun gave him

and the daffodil beams

but for oh so little time

and the sun has so many other flowers to care for

and the daffodil’s shining gold fades to a pale amber

and he wilts and dies without saying goodbye

and the sun, with all her flowers, never knew any better

never knew of the little daffodil that loved her dear

never knew of his yellow so bright and clear.


	10. you come home late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 180724

you come home late

your eyes are tired

your smile has fallen

your face stares down at the floor

 

you come home late

your keys dangling from your fingers

your tie loose around your neck

your briefcase beaten and tattered

 

you come home late

your breath laced with coffee

your hands dry and wrinkled

your hair fading grey

 

you come home late

but

you always come home.


	11. puppy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 180724

my mommy hasn't changed since i met her

but i've gotten so much bigger

she'll sit down with me

but not do anything

and i'll know she just wants me near her

 

my mommy gives me lots of good treats

she gives them to me piece by piece

because i'm so small

so i can't eat it all

but she still wants me to have good eats

 

my mommy and i love to play

we play together every day

and sometimes she goes

to a place i don't know

but she always comes back straight away

 

i really love my mommy a whole lot

and i have since i was a lil' tot

she loves me too

that much is true

because come on, how could she not

 

and there might one day come a time

when i'm no longer in my prime

when i can't really walk,

my barks have turned to squawks

and it feels like i'm stuck in slime

 

but when i crack under that pressure

and i no longer get any better

everything will be fine

i won't even whine

because i had the best mommy ever.


	12. hand in hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 180814

I’ll never forget that day you held on to my hand.

Your grip was gentle but strong like a newborn baby’s, but your skin was much too wrinkled and your hand far too large to be that.

You held on to my hand like it meant the world.

You grasped it so tightly, pulling it towards you as I walked to the door.

I looked at you, looked into your eyes, stared at the way the years had chipped at your face.

But your eyes were still empty, and your mouth still shook with so many of your words left unsaid.

I called out to you, but you didn’t reply. You just watched me with an unfamiliar gaze while you still tugged me closer to you, ever so slightly.

You didn’t know why.

Who had I been to you?

Why was I in your home?

Why had I called you grandpa?

Why could you not let go?

And these questions raced through your mind as you still ever so gently held my hand, unsure about your actions but certain about the familiarity.

There was something in you that was reaching out to me for the love and warmth it remembered.

But the disease crawling through your head clouded it over and left you only with a feeling and a whisper.

A feeling that my hand within yours had always been right.

And a whisper that one day, maybe you’d figure out why.

It’s been years since then and only months since you’ve passed.

And yet I still linger on the memory of your palm against mine.

I’ll never know if, that day, you remembered who I was; if you remembered my name, why I was there, why I didn’t let go.

But I will always know that funny feeling inside of me when you took my hand into your own, and the brief second where everything felt alright again.


End file.
